Top Secret
by KuroShiroAka
Summary: Everyone has a secret, but does the hunter have one? Leave it to the night class to investigate.


**I heard a song called _'Trance - Military Storm' _ I couldn't help but think of Zero since I got done from watching the show again. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Everyone has secrets, some embarissing, some personaly, and some just to have a secret. These secrets are unknown to there friends, relatives, and so on. Some may find out their secrets and tell the whole world...well just the people around them that is. But they can't help it, some of the things they keep is only because it is a hobby they do. And people would think that a certain someone didn't have a secret in the world since he was always honest and answered everyones question in truth.

"Everyone has a secret and he must have one to!" A loud voice said, echoing through the hallways.

"Even if he did how will we find it and catch him doing it or telling it" Another replied. The group then gathered together forming up a plan. There were three female figures and four male figures huddled up in a circle.

**~oOo~**

A yawn escaped the highschoolers mouth stretching out his arms.

"Tired Zero?" A soft voice asked. He turned his head looking to meet with Sayori. He only nodded and stood up from the class chair.

"I'm going see you tomorrow" Zero answered. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder he walked off heading to an unknown area that Sayori never went to or even knew. It was a place where Zero could act freely. But unbeknowst to Zero, was that he was being followed by a figure. But Zero was to caught up on being free for a while that he never took notice. He went through a few trees and bushes before he saw a clear opening. There was an extrarodinary view, it was a field or green grass and patches of flowers here and there, a river stream in front and a stone brigde so you can walk across. Zero smiled at the sight.

**~oOo~**

"Wow, I never knew this place existed?" His eyes scanned the area before landing on Zero's relaxed expression. _'He could get a fanclub if he smiled infront of everyone' _He thought to himself.

"I'm getting of track here" he whispered pulling out a camera he set it on video and waited to see what was to come. But in the end he fell asleep.

**~oOo~**

Zero pulled out his Ipod and headphones froom his backpack, plugging in the headphones and touching the screen selecting a song from his playlist. He pushed play and turneed it up so it would block out the noise from outside. He started to tap his feet and move. Yes the Zero Kiryu was dancing moving in a graceful manner, this was mostly the reason why Zero could dodge easily when he's facing vampires. If Zero didn't have his eyes closed he would of saw the blinking red ight in the bushes.

**~oOo~**

"Any luck?" One questioned. The male came in holding a camera in hand while the other was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Get what?"

"Damn, you messed up again. We'll never know what his secret is unless you take this seriously!" One yelled.

"You shouldn't be talking!" He yelled back throwing the camera at the male sitting on the couch. The male caught it and turned on the camera watching the video that he caught of Zero. What see saw made him stiff and his body shook.

"Um...y-you guys should see this" The male looked away putting a hand over his mouth. The camrea was snatched from his hand while the others watched what he took. Their faces were blank but not for long.

**~Next day~**

The day started out weird for Zero. Everyone was glancing at him and it was pissing him over. When he entered his class everyone shut there mouth and watched him take his seat. _'What the hell is wrong with these people' _Zero thought. He closed his eyes and ignored the stares he was getting but no matter how he tried to block it out he still felt it.

"Z-Zero...um...I-I didn't know y-you could dance?" Sayori went. Zero eyes snapped open and looked at her. _'How the hell...' _He didn't want anyone to know of this embarissment he had, he enjoyed dancing but how the hell did see know. Sayori got the hint from his confused face. But the bell rang.

"Here, I'll show you after school" Sayori said taking her seat and while the teacher walked in.

Class was rather long then it was suppose to be, that is unless he wanted to know how Sayori knew he danced. The place he went to was a place only he knew of so how?... Then theres the stares he's been getting through out the day so far. _'Maybe...No that can't be?' _He thought that maybe they were staring at him because they saw him dancing. Zero clenched his fists under the table glaring at the desk. He hoped not.

Class ended slowly but he survived the day and waited in his seat. Sayori went through her backpack and grabbed out her laptop putting it on the desk infront of opened it putting in her code and going to youtube. She typed in the the title 'Your worst nightmare' and pressed enter. She clicked a video and it played.

"..." Zero was at a loss of words there he saw in the video was him, of him dancing just yesterday. He looked at the persons name the published it.

"Kana'sBestKnight... I kill him" Zero whispered. He stood up adruptly and stomped off his bangs covering his eyes. He walked out of the school building heading to his destination.

**~oOo~**

"You know he will find out, right?"

"Nah he wont, trust me"

"AIDO!" The yell sounded far. Aido then dropped his glass of wine shattering once it touched the floor.

"Told you"

"Shut up Kain!" He snapped.

"Better run" Takuma warned a smile on his face. Aido stood up and was about to run but the doors were kicked open hitting the wall and making a dent from the force.

"To late" Ruka sighed. Aido was about to use his speed and run of to Kaname's office but was tackled to the ground his wrist held in one hand. Something cold touched his forehead.

"Z-Zero, hey whats up?" Aido nervously smiled, his voice shaky.

"Don't act dumb, where is it?" Zero demanded.

"I don't know what yo-" Zero put more force in the gun making his head hit the floor. His finger on the trigger.

"In my room under the floor board by my bed" Aido quickly answered. Zero swiftly got off and used his vampire speed. He entered the room and walked over to his bed tearing the floor board seeing the camrea. He smashed it and went to the laptop. Going on to youtube he saw that Aido was still logged in to his account. Deleting the video he left and walked to the exit.

"Wait Zero. How did you know it was me?" Aido asked.

"Kana'sBestKnight? Honestly who wouldn't know it was you"


End file.
